


Limbic Resonance

by StillTryingToFly



Series: Sense8 [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, there is nothing new here, this is just sort of a novelization of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: I wanted to read a novelization of the show but I couldn't find one, so I started my own.





	Limbic Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sense8 or any of the characters, they are the creations of Lilly and Lana Wachowski and J. Michael Straczynski. I am just playing in their sandbox.  
> So, after blowing through season 2 in one sitting on my day off I wanted to read it as well and I couldn’t find a decent novelization of Sense8 anywhere so I decided to write one myself. This is going to be completely canon compliant, but with my own personal views on things coloring the tone of my writing.  
> To make it clear when a conversation is happening in someone’s head I will put the words in bold, spoken word will just be regular text.

Angelica Turing had never meant for it to end like this. She hadn’t wanted to give birth to a cluster in an abandoned dilapidated graffitied shell of a church. The first time she’d done this she had been surrounded by flora and sunlight and Jonas. As the pain contracted through her body she thought of her children, that cluster she had birthed with joy as well as pain in the beauty of the forest. Then she thought about how Raoul had died and the guilt almost overwhelmed her.  _ Oh god _ , how was she going to do this? Here? Alone?

She groaned and turned over, reaching blindly for the box with her blockers. Her fingers found the gun she had left on the ground by the mattress first, setting it aside she opened the box, sifting through empty wrappers for something to ease the pain. She whimpered when she found it empty and in desperation, she reached out for Jonas. She was almost surprised when she felt his hand.

**“I'm here.”**   
“Jonas,” she sobbed.   
“ **Yes, my love.”** His voice was warm and full of love that Angelica wasn’t sure she deserved, but desperately needed. She felt his lips press a gentle kiss in her hair as he settled down behind her.   
“It hurts,” she sounded pathetic even to her own ears, but she didn’t care; Jonas wouldn’t judge her. He never did, even when he should have.   
“ **I know.”**   
“I need medicine,” she gasped as pain coursed through her again as Jonas held her close.   
“ **I'm sorry, my love, there's no more time. It has to be now.”**   
“Not ready,” she gasped out. “I'm too weak.”   
“ **None of us were ever as strong as you.”**   
“I don't want anyone else to die because of me.”   
“ **They'll be hunted born or unborn. You can give them a fighting chance.”**   
She cried out with a wail as the pain got worse, writhing around on the dirty mattress in agony. Suddenly she bolted upright with a gasp. “I see them,” she whispered. Oh god, she could  _ see them _ .

Snapshots in time, little glimpses of her children. Suddenly she wasn’t laying on a filthy mattress in the abandoned church anymore.

She was watching Lito holding a gun in his hand and a drop of blood rolling down his face as he walked towards the alter.

She was watching Riley lighting a cigarette as she looked over the city skyline from the roof of her building. 

She was watching Sun doing her exercises on the steps in the park near her apartment.

She was watching Wolfgang jumping in time with the music in club.

She was watching Will making his partner stop the car in front of her so he could get out to help her.

She was watching Kala walking down the stairs at her lab.

She was watching Capheus driving his bus down a busy street.

She was watching Nomi lifting her towel so she could inject her hormones.

And every time, they saw her and stopped what they were doing, and stared at her. That bone deep feeling that something had just happened to them but they didn’t know what yet.    
Panting with exhaustion she fell back against the mattress.

**“You did it.”** Jonas’ voice is filled with awe.   
Angelica looked up into Jonas’ eyes. “Protect them,” she spoke with the desperation of a mother who knew she wasn’t going to be able to be there for her children.

Suddenly Jonas’ expression grew dark. “ **They're here.”**   
Outside there was the screech of tires, but it was less concerning than the unwelcomely familiar presence she suddenly felt behind her.

“So is he.”

Jonas looks her in the eye. “ **Fight him,”** He said firmly.   
“I can't,” she whispered back, distraught.

She holds back a sobs as she listens to Whispers pick up one of the empty foil wrapper from her box.   
“ **So this is how you've been hiding from me?”** His voice was as slick as on oil spill, and far more dangerous.

Jonas looks so angry he is calm. “ **Does he know?”**

Angelica nods.

Whispers puts a hand on her shoulder. “ **You're giving birth. Oh... It's painful. I can feel it.”** The words would be sympathetic coming from anyone else, but somehow he only sounds mocking.   
“ **Whatever he's saying, remember what he has done.”** Jonas speaks from her other side, trying to keep her grounded.

Angelica felt as if she had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, but in this case the angel would have to leave if good was going to triumph.   
She looked up at Jonas again, “Go.”   
The mocking voice behind her spoke again, **“Is that Jonas?”**

“Please,” she said again, stronger this time.   
**“Tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him.”** **  
** There was love and pain warring in Jonas’ eyes as he looked at her.  **“I love you.”**   
“I love you,” she sounded small and broken, but she needed to say it; she wanted that to be the last thing she ever said to Jonas.   
Whispers sounded amused by her declaration. **“Aw, does he know you're lying?”**

“Stop,” the word came out like broken glass.   
**“Or is that still our little secret?”**

**“Angelica,”** Jonas began but she cut him off.   
“I--I can't do it... not if you're here.”   
Jonas took her hands in his before he spoke. **“I will always be here; just as you will always be here.”** As he said it he look their joined hands and brought them to his chest, and just like blinking he disappeared from her mind’s eye. Knowing she didn’t have much time left, she picked up the gun from where it sat on the floor. Behind her she heard Whispers laugh.

**“Oh, come now, my dear, how many times have you made that threat? And we both know you won't do it.”**   
Angelica gasped for breath; she didn’t want to die. Beyond the fear of the unknown was... well, Jonas. She knew that despite his brave face this was going to hurt Jonas, and she had never wanted to hurt Jonas. Over her shoulder he was  _ still fucking whispering _ .

**“You can't. You are one of us, and there's still so much work to be done. You're coming home, with me.”**   
Angelica heard the door open and knew it was finally time, and felt her resolve solidify inside her; he wouldn’t have these children; she would die first, “No.”

He strode into the room the same way he did her head, as if he had every right to be there. 

“Give me the gun,” said the Whispers in front of her.   
**“Put the gun down,”** the Whispers that sat behind her said.   
“No,” she said to both of him. She took a breath and put the gun in her mouth.

“Stop her!” Whispers commanded, but no had time to get to her before she pulled the trigger. In the end she didn’t even close her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot harder for me than I thought it would be, anyway the author lives for comments tell me if you think this is worth continuing.


End file.
